Every EVO has the same weakness: HER
by ZodaPopChix
Summary: Rex and Six go and start to fight some E.V.Os when they realize that the E.V.O.s are fighting over a human girl. Rated M for sex in the later chapters and cursing. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My feet hurt. I've been walking for seventy-nine hours straight. I don't really know who I am or where I came from. All I know is that I've been walking for three days straight because the last three day is all I can remember. A hand full of air is hitting my bare back. I'm wearing a spaghetti strap, dark pink shirt that had a open back, black mini jean short , which I think I like stuff like this. I like the way the shirt feels; its soft. I turned around and saw the sun. It looks like its about to set in maybe an hour. I start walking again. I can't hear anything. Maybe I'm deaf. The ground is vibrating. I looked around, but saw nothing so I think that means something's wrong, but I see people; a group of maybe eleven or twelve. They were wear helmets and armor and carrying guns. I think you can call them solders. The solders turn the corner and I can hear screaming and the sound of what I believe to be gun fire. I began to run because I wanted to know what was going on. I grab the corner of the building to turn on the next street quite quickly, but tripped. I was late to stop myself from falling. I can feel this warm stuff on my face. It was red and watery. I turned over to see what I tripped on and it was a child. I believe it was a little girl. Her body is turning black and the bones are growing out of it. I kick it away and stood up.

"Hey, what are you doing. You can't be here." I turned around to see one of the solders running toward me. He grabbed my arm and yanked back to the street I was originally on. "Get out of here before you get hurt, kid." He pushed me. I looked at him and could see he was covered what looked like red liquid. "Shit, kid what's that matter with you? Too many E. are wondering around this area so its best to stay away from here." He pushed me again. I looked at him and punched him. He pointed his gun at me. I could tell he was about to shoot. Why did I punch him? Was it a reflex. It felt good. I don't understand. Was did that feel go to punch him? Is he bad? I went to ask him where I was when this green tentacle rapped around his stomach and flung him in the air. I looked at the direction of which the tentacle came from and it was this green creature who was eating the solders from earlier. That's when I saw him. Black hair , maybe sixteen, he was wearing a pair of jeans, a black shirt and an orange jacket. He was different. He wasn't normal because he had a sword for an arm. He was attacking the green creature. The creature hit him with a tentacle. The boy was thrown into a building, but his legs turned to these giant metal things. It was amazing. He went to fight the creature again but he stopped. The creature had disappeared. Just vanished into thin air. The boy's arm turned into a normal looking arm. Strangely, I don't really care where the creature went, because I can't seem to take my eyes off of that boy.

"Six, where's the .?" The boy was looking at an older man, who had jumped from a helicopter from the sky. How can he jump from thirty stories high, hit the ground, and still be able to walk. Can they all do that? "I gonna check over here and you'll check over there." The boy started to walking, but the man named Six grabbed his arm. Six took out a sword and pointed it in my direction. I could see the fear on the boy's face. I started to walk backward, with the intentions of running. I feared that I was going to be killed. Something slimy wrapped around my leg and flipped me over.

"Give me the life of an eternity." the green tentacle creature had appeared. The creature, or as they call it was dangling me in mid air; squeezing tighter and tighter, I almost passed out. The E.V.O open it's mouth and bared its razor sharp teeth. "Give me all you powers and abilities!" for a moment, I really thought I was going to die. Just a split second from being swallowed by some slimy, disfigured creature, the very sword I saw on that boy cut the E.V.O in half. With the tentacle still wrapped around me, I felt the tightness of the tentacle loosen. I began to falling, but I was caught by the boy with the changing arm. He flew back toward the spot I first saw him at, the spot were Six and what looked to be around a thousand solders were standing.

"Good job, Rex." the boy's name is Rex. Rex had what looked like the wings of a helicopter. We landed next to Six and the solders. Six handed me a handkerchief for my bloody nose. Rex set me on the ground and sat next to me. "What's your name kid?" Six was asking me a question, but I completely ignored him. I kept my eyes on Rex. Stunned, he kinda moved away and I felt my face get hot.

"Sorry, but how did you do that? Turn you arm and legs? And how did the engines come out of you back? Isn't that painful?" I kinda don't care whether or not they think I'm crazy. I might just be insane. But he smiled. And started laughing.

"Is that why you were starring? No, it doesn't hurt when I do that. Any ways, what's your name?" Um...wow. His smile was amazing.

"I can't tell you." I feel bad not being able to tell him. They looked surprised that I couldn't tell them. A knife was placed on my shoulder, and guns were pointed at me.

"Why can't you tell us what your name is?" Six looked at me as if I had killed a hundred people.

"I can't tell you because I don't who I am. I only remember the last three days, but I've just started talking to people today. The first person was one of your solders, but I punched him because he shoved me, although I think that was a reflex, because I did it spontaneously. Then that disfigured creature took his life. All I've been doing is walking aimlessly. By the way, what did that creature mean "give me eternity"? Can I do that?" The solders readied their guns. I turned around and a huge group of E. where just standing there.

"Give us the succubi" Someone grabbed me from behind and weirdly, I was looking at Rex from far away. I felt warm breathing on my neck. I spun around and saw a girl behind me. So, she must be telepathic. One of the E. stuck out it's tongue and damn, it was long. It wrapped around my hip and lifted me in the air. I felt so much pain enter my body as I felt blood dripping down my side. "Share the succubi!" The E. were fighting over me. I fell sort of light headed. Why does my head hurt? I saw some of the creatures fall backwards, so that means the solders are finally doing something. My back hurts as well. The E.V.O with the freakishly long tongue dropped me and I landed in a puddle of my own blood. Did I really bleed that much? I sat up and looked at my hip, but I accidentally got a glimpse at my shoulder. My shoulders have blue lines on them. What! Are those my veins? I looked at my whole body, which was also covered in those blue veins. The long tongue E.V.O was laying on top of my legs. It was covered in those veins. I looked at my surroundings and saw that every was covered in them. Are the veins moving toward me? I jumped up and tried to walk backwards but fell. I can't fell my legs. My head won't stop hurting. I put my hands on my head, but that just made it worse. Wait, I think the pain is going away, but I fell kinda faint. I must have lost at lot of blood. I might passss...


	2. AN

Dear reader,

I am sorry that I have not updated a new chapter. My computer broke and I am using my aunt's computer. Once I get it fixed, I will add chapter two. Still, I am sorry for the inconvenience. Please, send my a review telling me what you would like in the next chapter.

My dearest apologies,

CheetosMouth :D


End file.
